


Identidade

by HikariMinami



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: após hidden truths dlc
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Odin não era Owain.Mas Inigo e Severa não aceitavam esse pensamento.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Eudes | Owain & Serena | Severa, Lazward | Laslow & Luna | Selena & Odin
Kudos: 4





	Identidade

**Author's Note:**

> levemente ooc porque teoricamente o Owain foi quem levou toda a mudança de identidade sem maiores problemas, mas a ideia de ele ter levado o maior choque inicial me agrada + isso se relaciona com o fato de Odin ajudar os outros dois nos supports in-game, como se fosse uma forma de agradecimento  
> mas, novamente, é headcanon meu (e, na verdade, eu provavelmente só queria escrever algo meio angst, o que acabou dando errado, visto que amo demais essas crianças para fazê-las sofrerem ainda mais)  
> anyway, espero que gostem ~

— Ei, o que você está fazendo?

A pergunta fez Owain levar os olhos, que antes fitavam o braço _vazio demais_ , à figura que se aproximava. Era Inigo — não, Laslow. E, assim como Laslow não era Inigo, Odin não era Owain, o filho de Lissa, pertencente à casa Ylisse.

Não era o adolescente que retornara ao passado para salvar o mundo, não tinha o sangue dos heróis correndo em suas veias. A prova de que pertencia à realeza também se fora. _Era vazio._

— Owain, você está me ouvindo? — a voz do mercenário tirou-lhe das divagações, dessa vez definitivamente.

Odin nem percebera que o outro sentara-se ao seu lado no meio-tempo.

— Meu nome é Odin, Laslow. — o loiro revirou os olhos, dando ênfase nos nomes.

— Isso não impede que você seja Owain e eu, Inigo quando estivermos sozinhos. — o amigo esboçou um sorriso.

— A não ser que signifique permitir que alguém daqui descubra nossas identidades. — o mago negro retrucou.

— Relaxe, isso não vai acontecer, Severa está patrulhando os arredores. — Inigo explicou, recebendo um olhar dubitativo do loiro. — Nós estamos preocupados com você. Desde que chegamos aqui, não parece ser a mesma pessoa.

Odin abaixou o olhar. — Talvez porque eu não seja.

— Owain…

— Para falar a verdade, no início realmente achei que ia conseguir lidar com essa mudança de identidade, mas, sei lá… Toda vez que olho para esse braço — ele esticou o braço direito na direção do amigo — e não vejo a marca da casa Ylisse, sinto um desconforto aterrorizante. É como se eu tivesse me perdido nessa transição.

O loiro soltou um suspiro triste, e esse foi o estopim para que Inigo se pusesse na frente do mago e o segurasse pelos ombros, com força o suficiente para se perceber que ele estava incomodado, mas de modo a não causar dor.

— Ouça bem o que eu vou dizer: não é um desenho no braço que define quem você é, e muito menos um nome. Eles têm certa notoriedade, claro, mas não são tudo que forma a sua identidade; o importante mesmo é como você age e interage. Por isso eu continuo flertando e levando foras e a Selena continua sendo meio agressiva e irônica do jeitinho dela. E é por isso também que você não deveria deixar de ficar gritando aos sete ventos as suas fantasias, seus poderes e todos os frutos da sua imaginação, os quais vou falar só dessa vez que são extremamente criativos e invejáveis.

— Mas…

— Eu ainda não acabei.

Ver Laslow sério, dando-lhe um sermão, assustava o filho de Lissa. Talvez estivesse acostumado demais com a expressão sorridente e leviana de Inigo ou com as zombarias dele. Então limitou-se a ficar calado e escutar.

— Owain, eu já tinha dito isto quando viemos para cá, mas acho que você se esqueceu. _Nós_ não vamos mudar; nosso laço é o mesmo, e com a Severa também. Somos amigos desde a infância, isso nem o tempo desfez. Então, se você estiver sozinho e confuso… — Inigo se interrompeu por um momento, o tom de voz mais suave. Finalmente percebia o quão _emotivo_ tudo aquilo estava ficando. Era meio constrangedor, para ser sincero; entretanto, prosseguiu. — Pelo menos lembre-se de que você tem a nós para o ajudar. Cara, já salvamos o mundo juntos, o que é que não podemos fazer?

E lá estava novamente o sorriso característico. Aquele que dizia que estava tudo bem e que o fazia lembrar dos campos calorosos de Ylisse. Trazia-lhe um pouco de luz para a escuridão daquele mundo desconhecido.

— Valeu, eu estava precisando de um esporro desses. — o loiro soltou um riso.

O mercenário, em resposta, deu-lhe um tapa leve no ombro direito. _Era para essas coisas que o amigo estava ali, afinal._

E o mago finalmente percebia que as mudanças não o descaracterizaram; a cor em que suas mechas haviam se tornado era a mesma da mãe e da falecida tia — um elo físico com a família, que talvez suprimisse um pouco a falta da marca. E, mais importante que isso, havia as memórias. Memórias das brincadeiras de criança, do futuro apocalíptico, de todas as batalhas e dos Shepherds. Contos que se uniam, entrelaçavam e formavam _Owain_.

Owain, que fazia parte de Odin Dark. E a outra parte, o vazio, era a que deveria ser preenchida dali em diante.

— Ei, só para retificar, — o mago levantou-se do solo e fez uma pose, a mão que geralmente posicionava em frente ao rosto esticava-se na direção de Inigo. — meu sangue não contém a bênção dos heróis, e sim uma maldição. Sou um mago negro, fadado a lidar com esses poderes! Controlá-los prova-se difícil, entretanto, não sucumbirei ao desejo de destruição. E não ouse maldizer do meu passado, considerando-o uma mera fantasia…

— Nunca. — Laslow interrompeu-o com divertimento. _Quem diria que algum dia se sentiria aliviado por ver Owain sendo excêntrico._ — Pelo contrário, estarei contando com sua ajuda daqui em diante, ó mago negro.

— … Você foi irônico? — o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não? — mas o mercenário usou o mesmo tom dubitável de antes.

Owain retrucaria — e eles provavelmente começariam uma discussão infantil, pois era disso que a relação deles se compunha — todavia, Severa aproximou-se naquele momento.

— Pelo barulho, acredito que esse idiota já deve estar melhor. — a ruiva foi curta e grossa. — Podemos seguir viagem?

— Com certeza! — Odin respondeu de prontidão. — Mal posso esperar pelos desafios que nos aguardam, os contos que nos esperam para serem desvendados!

— Ugh, me explica por que eu resolvi ajudar e não deixei esse _miserável_ calado como antes? — a mulher murmurou para Laslow, o qual soltou um riso alto.

— Não fale assim, querida Selena. Odin quieto traz muito mais aflição do que ele tagarelando, afinal.

E, de fato, o mago negro ensaiando seu passado de maneira poética, alheio à conversa dos dois, trazia certo conforto aos companheiros.

— Mas não podia haver um meio termo?

— Um mago de sangue explosivo, escolhido pelo destino, não tem um meio termo. E, convenhamos, a mãe dele também não era uma das pessoas mais quietas do mundo.

Severa suspirou; Inigo estava certo. Mas, novamente, _era bem melhor assim_.

— Oh, então até nossa rainha do gelo sorri em momentos como esse. — o mercenário comentou com genuína surpresa.

— Cale a boca!

Com a exclamação, até Odin parou.

— Só vamos logo, temos que encontrar aquela princesa, lembra? — a ruiva pôs-se a caminhar em passos pesados, o rosto em chamas (de irritação e de vergonha). — Agora que os dois idiotas se acertaram, podemos ao menos _começar_ nossa missão.

Ambos os jovens se entreolharam, Owain perguntou silenciosamente o que a irritara e Inigo, sem responder, apenas soltou um riso nasal e acompanhou os passos da garota ácida. O loiro contemplou por mais alguns segundos o que poderia ter causado aquela raiva toda, mas acabou desistindo.

— Ah, é verdade! Obrigado pela ajuda, Severa. — o loiro agradeceu, por fim.

— É Selena! Precisa que eu soletre para você entender? — ela reclamou.

Selena ou Severa, continuaria sendo rude como sempre; e nada sincera, como podiam constatar pelo sorriso de canto que adornava o rosto da ruiva. Se eles estivessem o vendo, claro.

Mas, enquanto Owain continuasse sendo Owain e Inigo não deixasse de ser Inigo, isso não ocorreria. Porque a relação deles era assim, simplesmente — e não seria uma viagem no espaço-tempo que mudaria isso.


End file.
